Changed
by Nightengale
Summary: Jack came back after 6 hours mysteriously gone and when he returns he is different.  He is happy and Ianto's not sure about this change.  Does Jack need him anymore?
1. Chapter 1

When Jack reappeared six hours after he had vanished from under Gwen's nose he was a different person. Ianto didn't know if the others noticed it consciously but he did. Jack looked younger and older at the same time. His eyes seemed, if it was possible, even wiser and further away. Yet they also had a new vibrancy and joy within them which had been absent before.

His smile had changed. Before when he smiled it was always in the moment over something Gwen said or a dirty joke. He had never seemed to smile because he was really happy, just smiled for the sake of humor. Perhaps all the time he'd been smiling just for them. It hadn't been something Ianto had completely noticed before. He'd always felt that Jack's smiles weren't quite the same as everyone else's. He only noticed because he did the same thing. Yet six hours later Jack had a smile which shocked Ianto. He smiled with actual happiness. He smiled with genuine joy to see them, to be there. He was smiling as if some of whatever it was before that had stopped those smiles was gone. He smiled like he'd been given another chance and he wasn't going to waste it. It was bright and glorious and the rest of them seemed to instinctively smile along with Jack like they never had before.

Ianto could not fathom what six hours mysteriously away could have done to evoke such change. Jack was livelier and somehow more genuine. It was as if before Jack had just been a long term visitor and now he was home.

Everyone seemed happy upon his return as the new Jack. Gwen especially seemed to brighten in response. For the next week the hub was like a fiesta! Jack and Gwen were romping around as if they were children, tackling each new mission or alien find like it was the first time, like it was Christmas day. The fever began to spread to Tosh and Owen. The darkness which had been surrounding Owen seemed to be receding, Diane perhaps fading into the past. Tosh became a new kind of workaholic bursting out in joy every few hours over something she'd translated and just _had_ to tell them all about.

Still Jack smiled and joked on and seemed a new man. The ghosts who had been hidden in his words were gone. Jack was just happy, truly happy.

Yet through all of this Ianto could not help but feel like he was being left behind. He didn't catch the hub fever and go spinning about. His job did not change or gain new life infected by Jack's euphoria. Romantically, so to speak, things between him and Jack had changed as well. Jack still joked and flirted casually with Ianto now and then, sometimes kissed him on the check, but that was all. Every night they said good night and Ianto went home. They hadn't even really talked about it either. It was kind of like Jack forgot that they were like that once.

Ianto had always known what he'd had with Jack wasn't permanent, Jack wasn't the sort. However, he didn't think things would so suddenly change and certainly not like this. It seemed to be Ianto that was lacking somehow. Why wasn't he excited like the rest of them, caught up in the happy Jack?

The answer came to Ianto ten days after Jack's sudden transformation. The reason Ianto was being left behind was because Jack no longer needed him. He didn't need someone to pass the time or to pull out the better smiles or remind him to be happy. He was happy as he was, living now, working at Torchwood, happy under his own steam. Ianto was just a pretty face again. Ianto was back to square one, the coffee boy with hidden talents in the background. The realization caused Ianto to feel emptiness creep into him. Yet on the other hand why should be feel empty if Jack was happy. Wasn't it a good thing that Jack had new strength and could take care of himself?

Another four days of thinking made Ianto realize that something big must had happened in those six hours, something to completely change Jack's outlook on life. But what could happen in six hours to do that?

That evening as the hub had gone dark for the night and the others were gone Ianto stopped by Jack's office on his way out. Jack was behind his desk slowly poking some tweezers into a small onyx-looking box.

"So?" Ianto said, leaning in the door way.

Jack looked up and smiled his new smile. "You heading out for the night?"

Ianto nodded.

"Ok, I'm just going to fiddle with this some more. Don't worry I'll be sure to get some sleep."

"What really happened, Jack?" Ianto said suddenly.

Jack paused in his work then put the tweezers down and looked up at Ianto. Clearly further clarification as to what Ianto meant was not required. Jack did not respond.

Ianto continued. "Because you're different now, Jack. It's like you've lit up, remembered what living is and spread it to everyone." He decided not to add 'except me.' "It's as if part of whatever was wrong before is right… but what could you have done, what could have happened in six hours to change you like this? Because you weren't like this after you woke up again so it must have happened in that time but what?"

Jack smiled, somewhat reminiscent of the way he use to smile and stood up, coming around to the front of his desk.

"Let's just say I packed a lot of time into that space and I had a lot of it to think. I saw someone I hadn't seen in a long time and he reminded me why we all keep living."

"Why do we all keep living then?" Ianto asked.

"Hope," Jack said with a smile, sitting on the edge of his desk. "Hope and just to be happy."

Ianto pursed his lips and nodded. One thing hadn't changed about Jack, he was still cryptic.

"That wasn't the answer you wanted to hear, was it?" Jack said.

Ianto chuckled and stood up straight, looking at his shoes. "No, it was a fine answer. Cryptic old you."

Jack laughed in response. "Yeah, that's me." Then he stood up and moved in front of Ianto. "So, what's wrong then, huh?" Jack brushed the hair on the side of Ianto's head with his fingertips and smiled lightly.

Ianto shrugged. "Nothing, it's just…" He paused and looked up. "I feel its like you've suddenly started living a different life and you don't need me anymore."

Jack blinked, clearly not expecting Ianto to have said that. "What?"

Ianto sighed then waved a dismissive hand and turned away. "It's nothing; I've got to head home." Then he stopped and turned back momentarily. "I am glad that you seem so happy now, sir. Whatever it was that happened did some good for you."

"Ianto…" Jack said from the doorway, his stern voice starting to come through.

Ianto ignored this change in tone and walked down the stairs. "Good night, sir."

"Ianto, you-"

But Ianto was already through the circular door. It was fine. Jack was happy now and it only made things better. Ianto would just have to find a way to catch up to the rest of them. Perhaps it was time to find someone else, someone outside of Torchwood to make him happy. Jack was fine without him now, happy and better than before. Ianto knew it wasn't a bad thing and as he walked to his car Ianto decided he would find a way to be happy too.


	2. Chapter 2

Work seemed to Ianto to be almost unbearably cheerful that day. The sun was out, people smiling and the hub wasn't trashed already by Gwen's new 'early to work' attitude by the time he came in. Tosh had brought in a potted plant to put on her desk and was telling Jack about how remarkable it was. Owen was actually hard at work already cross referencing cases of deaths involving some sort of melting due to a recent body that they had brought in. Down the stairs at her desk Gwen was busy with a pile of files which she would every so often 'ooo' over.

Ianto needed a coffee.

"Good morning, Ianto," Gwen said brightly.

Ianto just nodded at her and gestured at the coffee station he was walking toward.

"Oh, I could so do with a cup!" Owen said.

"I'll make some for everyone." Ianto said with a smile.

"Thanks, Ianto," Jack said.

It was way too cheerful so early. Then again Ianto had resolved to find a way to be happy last week after his 'talk' with Jack so perhaps he shouldn't be so negative. Looking down on the hub he could see Jack looking up at him. He smiled that new but still undeniably charming smile up at Ianto. Ianto nodded in reply and looked back to the coffee. Somehow he didn't feel that Torchwood was the place to find that happiness. He didn't find the same joy in his job as the rest of them, probably since his job was so fragmented and ill defined unlike the rest of theirs. Well… Gwen's was a little fragmented too. It wasn't that he wanted to leave Torchwood or didn't like his job. It just wasn't the same sort of happy feeling the rest seemed to have. He was good at his job and he did enjoy the amazing things they found and researched. His job just wasn't as directly related to those 'amazing things.'

However, Ianto was resolved to try at least to seek some happiness.

"Ianto, where is the coffee?" Owen shouted.

Perhaps not right now.

Ianto loaded the coffee mugs on to a tray, poured in the various amounts of sugar and milk everyone liked, left his black for the day, and headed down the stairs.

"Gwen Cooper, two sugars, dash of milk," Ianto said as he handed Gwen her mug.

She took it gratefully out of his hand and gulped it right away. She then recoiled almost instantaneously as she burned her mouth. Ianto tried not to chuckle and walked up the stairs towards Tosh's desk.

"Toshiko," Ianto handed the blue mug to her. "Jack." Jack took his mug and brushed the back of Ianto's hand as he did so. Ianto blinked slowly then moved on. "And Owen Harper, no milk."

"Thank you very much, took you long enough," Owen quipped.

"Well, I did have to spit in yours first." Ianto grinned as Owen glared at him.

"So cheerful this morning, Ianto Jones."

Ianto grinned again, over exaggerating, and handed Owen a spoon. "I try, Dr. Harper."

Ianto looked back around to check that everyone was happily situated with their coffee. He needed to get back upstairs to his lonely post at the reception desk. As it was a nice day he expected a few random drop-ins.

"Weevil!" Tosh cried suddenly staring at her computer screen.

Everyone looked over at her.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Adam's street."

Owen took a large sip of his coffee and jumped out of his chair. "I'll go. Anyone else fancy a drive?" He walked backwards and wiggled his eyebrows at them.

"All right!" Tosh said.

Gracefully sliding out of her chair Tosh put on her coat and threw an ear piece to Owen. Grabbing some Weevil spray from the shelf by the couch she then followed Owen out.

"A weevil this early?" Gwen said. "Don't they sleep?"

"No rest for the weary!" Jack said, then he paused and looked at Ianto.

Ianto picked his coffee off the tray and halted halfway to his mouth as Jack continued to gaze at him. Ianto stared back for a moment, frozen in place.

"Um… yes?"

"Office!" Jack said inclining his head in that direction.

Then he turned and walked in, standing at the door. Clearly that was the signal to follow. Ianto took a sip of his coffee then put it down on Owen's desk and placed the tray on top of Owen's keyboard. Ok, so maybe he could find little joys at work such as annoying Owen. Ianto walked over the threshold and Jack closed the door behind. Then, he walked around so he was standing in front of Ianto. He placed his coffee mug on the desk, not on a coaster, and crossed his arms.

"Didn't like your coffee?" Ianto asked.

"I do need you," Jack said.

"What?"

"I do need you," Jack repeated.

"I don't…"

"Yes, you do," Jack interrupted. "You said the other night that I don't need you anymore but that's not true. I still need you, just like I need Gwen and Tosh and Owen. It's just in a different way now. I know the atmosphere around here is changing some but I don't think that it's a bad thing."

Ianto shook his head. "I never said it was."

"Well?" Jack said.

Ianto sighed. "Jack, it's not just about all that." Ianto waved a hand at the door behind him indicating the hub outside. "It's about you and me. Before we were involved, casual, yes, and it's died away now." Jack opened his mouth to speak but Ianto put up a hand. "It's fine, you haven't broken my heart or anything so dramatic. It's just like someone else has swept in and repaired your heart, made you whole again and happy now. So, what do you need me for then now that that is done?"

"I wasn't aware you were only around to try and repair me. Well, Keep me happy then?" Jack said with a chuckle.

Ianto gave him a rueful smile. "I think you are quite capable of doing that without too much assistance."

"There is nothing that says we can't have a happy casual relationship, is there?" Jack said.

"No, I just…" Ianto trailed off.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

They both laughed at that. It had been a thing early on when their semi-relationship began that they certainly weren't going to be exclusive. At the time Ianto had needed comfort and in a way Jack had too. Plus, the two of them did have great sex together. It was never all the time but it had been often for awhile. Torchwood had been tough on Jack and the loss of Lisa would not leave Ianto be. Thus, they had been there for each other to lean on when no one else was looking. However, both parties had to be leaning for a relationship like that to work and Jack wasn't anymore.

Finally, Ianto sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, Jack. I'm sorry. I guess I am just taking longer to adjust than the rest. I will be fine."

Jack pursed his lips and nodded slowly. He appeared a bit conflicted, as if he didn't know what he wanted to say to Ianto. Then he shook his head and grinned. Stepping forward Jack carefully took hold of the top of Ianto's red tie.

"So, does this mean I am barred from all private Ianto related activities?" he asked with a tone of jest to his voice, his face awfully close to Ianto's.

Ianto considered saying yes to Jack, to really making _them_ history. However, as many people were aware saying 'no' to Jack Harkness was rather difficult.

Jack was right in that things were just different now, not really worse. It was just that Ianto was the one that still felt off balanced and not quite as happy while everyone else, including Jack, was content in where they were. Perhaps Gwen, Tosh, and Owen weren't perfect either but they seemed far more able than Ianto to feed off of Jack's new found joy with life. It probably had something to do with the fact that none of them had been intimate with Jack in the way he had. Knowing someone a little better that way made such changes more difficult, at least in Ianto's case.

"I never said that," Ianto said finally, quirking a smile.

Perhaps Ianto was just being too serious. Maybe he needed to lighten up and just try to forget about feeling lonely and outside the rest. Maybe he just needed to give the happy Jack a chance to infect him too.

"For now," Ianto added and Jack leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, pulling him slightly by his tie.

The two kissed for awhile and Jack gradually let go of Ianto's tie. When they separated Ianto looked away.

"All right, Captain Harkness, enough play," Ianto said, summoning up some humor. "We should be working."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him but just nodded. Jack still seemed like he wanted to say more but he didn't know what. It wasn't really his fault Ianto knew. He couldn't magically make Ianto completely content.

Turning away Ianto opened the door and walked back into the hub picking up his mug from Owen's desk. He left the tray. At her desk Gwen was staring intently at a file on the Gelth. Ianto went out the hub door and back up to the tourist office. Placing his mug on the counter Ianto sat down in his chair in front of the computer.

He wasn't sure how to feel anymore. Indeed things had changed and grown more pleasant at Torchwood. Gwen was becoming more and more fascinated with their job. Owen was getting over Diane and getting back to his old self. More over he was clearly, though he would never had admitted it, bathing in the glow of Jack's forgiveness and reacceptance of him after what he had done. Even Tosh was finding the joy in what they did, her cynicism of the past few months melting away under the happiness of Jack.

Jack said he still needed Ianto. Ianto just didn't know how Jack needed him. Jack didn't really need emotional support from Ianto; at least he didn't seem to. Did he just want Ianto around for purely sexual reasons? The thought made Ianto roll his eyes to himself. Perhaps Ianto was just not use to normal human relationships where both parties weren't insane or fucked up in some way. Ianto leaned his elbows on the desk and put his hands over his face.

"I have problems…" he muttered to himself.

Maybe he had liked Jack more than he realized and this was him getting over that. But the question still remained, why couldn't he grow from this different sort of emotional stability in Jack? Why couldn't he just be happy with what he had now? Couldn't he try to form a new relationship with Jack, a real one?

Maybe he wanted something else.


	3. Chapter 3

The quintet of Torchwood three employees stumbled back into the hub at 10:22 at night. An alien ship had landed on the bay, right on top of the water. Thus, the team had had their hands full dealing with getting the drivers to leave. Sorry, Earth was closed to sight seeing. The retconning alone had taken all day. Granted it wasn't as though aliens were unheard of on Earth now due to some of the London events but the aliens had been a bit rambunctious and one bystander had been injured. So, it was retcon happy time. Now, they all were a bit weary.

"I have never come up with so many creative ways to say 'drink this bloody water so I can wipe your memory.'" Owen said as he collapsed on the couch.

Ianto sat down on the other side of the couch and put his head in his hands.

"My head hurts…" he groaned.

Gwen sat down in between them and leaned her head back against the couch. When Tosh staggered in she glared at them and sat on the table instead.

"Now, what is this?" Jack said. "Don't tell me you're all tired?"

"Just a little, Jack. We can't all have your boundless energy," Owen replied.

"Jealous, Owen?" Ianto said, sitting up straight.

"Are you implying something?"

Ianto shrugged and grinned.

"I will tell you I have boundless energy when it comes to sex thank you. I come with the highest praise. Ask…" Gwen glared at him. "Well, Jack isn't the only one capable of conquest in that arena."

"Did I say anything about sex?"

"You bloody well know what you meant!"

"Your mind went there! Maybe you've got something on the brain or maybe you haven't got enough of it lately and you're a bit frustrated."

"What!"

The two stared at each other over Gwen on the couch. Tosh was standing up next to Jack now and they were looking back and forth between the two men like it was a tennis match. Owen leaned back and grinned.

"Maybe you want a try, Ianto? Want me to prove it to you?"

"Are you propositioning me?'

"Scared?"

"As if a runt like you could handle such a task."

"Oh, are there more surprises hidden in our coffee making Welsh receptionist?"

"I'll have you-"

"Enough!" Gwen shouted jumping up from the couch. "I swear to God you two fight like you're related!"

"Or married," Tosh muttered.

"Thank you," Ianto and Owen chorused together then glanced at each other in surprise.

"All right, now that we're all awake," Jack said. "What do you say to a night out at the bar, everyone?" He fixed Ianto with a look to which Ianto only raised an eyebrow.

Ianto had given his situation some thought for awhile. It had been a bit of a crushing realization in the end that part of the reason he wasn't so uplifted as the rest was because he missed Jack needing him to be happy. Ianto simply felt a little unwanted in that regard now that Jack's clouded mind and heart seemed healed. It appeared that Ianto needed someone to need him. Even though Jack had said he still needed Ianto he had trouble believing that.

However, Ianto had been somewhat happier or at least cheerful lately. A small group of teenagers had heard about Torchwood from someone on the police force and now fancied themselves on the X-files. Ianto had been rather busy shooing them away from the tourist office twice a week and hacking their computers to delete anything they wouldn't have found. Jack had decided retcon was unnecessary since the youths were really no threat. Thus, Ianto had been kept busy and amused by them. They had given him numerous nice names including 'receptionist man,' 'Agent T' (for Torchwood of course) and 'bane of our existence.' Ianto had also cultivated a new appreciation and ability to find joy in arguing with Owen. It was very pleasing to get Owen riled up and even when Owen got him angry it was still amusing.

Despite some of Ianto's cheer Jack was still hovering now and then around him. The two of them were still being flirty and Jack touchy as he often was. Beyond that the two of them had mostly separated. It had become an unspoken agreement that they would both seek other quarry. Though last Tuesday Jack had come upstairs and practically tackled Ianto to the floor behind the reception counter. Ianto felt that Jack was a bit worried about him.

"Alcohol sounds like a great idea to me!" Owen said then.

"I could use some after that one mother who tried to give me dress advice," Tosh exclaimed.

Gwen snorted.

"Are we all for it then?" Jack asked.

He glanced at Ianto again. Ianto nodded and stood up.

"Then, let's go!" Jack said.

--------

Soon the Torchwood team was happily situated at a nearby dimly lit bar complete with a dance floor which Jack had considered essential to their choice in alcohol serving establishment. The five of them all sat at the bar down at the right corner, Gwen and Owen sitting on the short side with Tosh, Jack, and Ianto on the bar proper.

Once they had their drinks Gwen and Tosh began a heated discussion about EastEnders which Ianto preferred not to interfere with.

"So, Ianto," Jack said turning to him.

"Jack," Ianto echoed taking a drink of his Heineken.

"Going to take Owen up on his proposal of you testing his abilities?"

Ianto snorted into his beer and nearly choked laughing. Jack just chuckled quietly.

"I think I'll pass on that one," Ianto replied.

Looking over they saw Owen chatting up a short girl with curly blond hair.

"Certainly getting along better isn't he?" Jack said.

"Yes," Ianto replied then looked back at Jack. "And how are you Jack?"

There was a pause in which Jack appeared to be looking at something that wasn't there, something far away. Ianto watched him in silence. It reminded him of how Jack use to look.

"Happy, glad to be back with you all," Jack finally said, looking down at his water. "When I was away I kept thinking of you all, the hub… Gwen's smiles, Owen complaining, Tosh telling us about linguistics, your…" Jack trailed off and smiled at Ianto. "Well just you."

Ianto didn't quite understand what Jack meant about missing them but thought it better not to ask.

"I'm really all right, Jack." Ianto said. "I think… I think I just need to find someone." He looked at Jack and smiled shyly. "Someone else." Then he chuckled. "Or at least break away from the hub now and then."

"Yes, I know," Jack said, drinking the last of his water. "Just…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for," Ianto replied, finishing off his beer.

Jack turned and smiled at Ianto. "You'd think after all these years I would know how to handle all types of people and all types of situations but it seems I can still find new things."

Ianto laughed slightly, "I guess that's life."

Pursing his lips Jack paused and slowly looked Ianto up and down. Then he smiled that new smile again, joy full on his face. "Yes, it certainly is."

Drinking the last of his beer Ianto just nodded, knowing that the statement meant more to Jack than him, and took Jack's empty glass.

"I'll get us more," Ianto said.

He stood up from his stool and walked down the bar to where the bar tender was. Ianto leaned on the bar putting the glasses down next to a brown haired man who looked to be around 25. The bar tender came up to Ianto.

"Water and another Heineken," Ianto said.

Ianto looked down at the man sitting. His hair was obscuring his eyes which were fixed on the glass clasped in his hands. Then he glanced up and caught Ianto looking at him. They both smiled and looked away. He was pretty.

"I'm Ianto," Ianto said looking back down at him.

He looked up and smiled a little. "Oh, well nice to meet you, Ianto. I'm, oh well, I guess I can be Laurie tonight."

Ianto blinked. "Do you often have to decide on your name when introducing yourself to someone?"

He laughed. "Well, my full name is rather long so I have some names to choose from I suppose."

Laurie took a sip of his drink and gazed at Ianto, smiling shyly.

"And?" Ianto asked.

"Oh! Lawrence Daniel David Thompson."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I have some interesting parents. Laurie tends to be the usual option but sometimes I like to be creative."

They both laughed. Laurie had a round face with his brown hair parted to one side, long enough to be just above his ears. His eyes were blue. The bar tender came back with Ianto's drinks then. Ianto took them off the bar and stood up straight. Laurie watched him.

"Well," Ianto said. "I should get this back to my friends."

"Ok." Laurie nodded still looking at Ianto.

"Do you want to dance?" Ianto asked suddenly.

Laurie nodded and grinned. "Yeah."

Ianto smiled widely. "I'll be right back. Let me get rid of these."

He turned and rushed back to where the others were sitting. Jack turned to look at him as he returned.

"Took you a bit."

"Here is your water."

Ianto handed it to Jack and placed his drink on the table. Then he quickly took off his tie, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and placed the tie on the counter.

"Thank you, Jack, for being you," he said. "You can drink my beer if you decide to forgo the water and now I am going back other there to dance with that guy." He pointed behind him then glanced over at the others; Gwen was looking at them. "And I think you should ask Gwen to dance; You've waiting long enough."

Jack blinked in surprise, "What?"

"See you later," Ianto said and kissed Jack on the cheek.

Then he turned and walked back down the bar with a smile.

[The End


End file.
